


Paper Shop Girl

by Figgycake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgycake/pseuds/Figgycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is incomplete.</p></blockquote>





	Paper Shop Girl

The sun shone lazily on the sleepy town of Ottery St. Catchpole, melting the snow that had settled the last night. The streets were mostly empty, and although the shops were open, they did not have any patrons. Nobody even noticed when two identical, red-haired boys appeared from thin air and fell to the snowy street with an audible thump.

“George, you git! Why do you always land on my arse?”  
“Well, whenever I try to concentrate on the town while Apparating, your big backside comes in my way and distracts me.”  
“We have identical backsides, are you aware?”  
“Don’t lie, Freddie-Weddie! Mum told all of us that you have freckles on your bum . . .”

The Weasley brothers picked themselves up, brushed off the flakes of snow from their clothes, and began walking towards the paper shop -- all while continuing their argument. 

“Girls love freckles, it reminds them of giraffes,” quipped Fred, very matter-of-factly.  
“Even I can’t argue with that,” shrugged George, as they neared the paper shop. “Also speaking of giraffes, please keep your trunk away from Jillian. She’s prefers snouts.”

Since twins are basically the same person in two bodies, it often happened that they both liked the same people. But George already had moved in for the bait first, and so Fred was automatically delegated to wingman. He didn't seem to mind too much, though. "Jillian, Pillian," he said, with a wave of his hand. "You know I've my eyes on her gorgeous friend Martha, anyway."

George clapped his brother's back as he opened the door to the shop, sending the bell overhead tinkling. Immediately, the two attendants looked up at them -- Jillian grinning widely at George, and Martha, an elderly woman of about sixty beaming with joy at Fred. They had been expecting them.

"Always a pleasure, dearest Martha," said Fred, as he gallantly bowed and kissed the lady's hand. "Oh, you rapscallion!" she laughed in response, and immediately began filling Fred in on how her petunias had been braving the snow.

Both Jillian and George surreptitiously beamed in appreciation at Fred, who was too busy listening to Martha to receive their appreciation. George turned his attention back to Jillian. When she saw him gazing at her, she smiled at him. George loved her smile -- it was entirely too big for her face, and it made her green eyes crinkle and her already plump cheeks even plumper.

"How've you been, George?" she asked him shyly. "Got any more card tricks for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete.


End file.
